


first rays of the sun

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon, M/M, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he’d give up his soul and his body and his heart if it could make sanghyuk feel better, and that’s why he can’t let himself cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first rays of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "hakyeon comforting hyuk regarding his overloading assignment"  
> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/111411556381/nhyuk-first-rays-of-the-sun).

it’s 2:30am when hakyeon groggily steps into the kitchen.  
he’s trying to be quiet, but his footsteps seem to resonate loud and heavy in the stillness of the night.  
 _just a little more, no one’s gonna know_ , he keeps repeating to himself as his hands triumphantly grab the handle of the fridge.  
a muffled groan comes from behind him, and he almost screams.  
he sneaks a chocolate bar into his hand, his heart still thumping from the scare, and starts walking towards the source of the sound.  
he’s ready to lower his head in shame and admit that _yes_ , he snuck out of bed to add some unprescribed sugar to his diet, _so what_?  
but there’s no need to. sanghyuk is lying face-down on the floor, his limbs splayed in ways that don’t look very comfortable.  
next to him, an opened workbook.  
hakyeon sighs when he sees the pen tucked between his fingers, still angled in that peculiar way sanghyuk uses to write.  
he sits down on the floor, just a few feet away from sanghyuk, and looks at his sleeping face.  
he wonders what’s going on beneath his closed eyes, if it’s a bad dream that’s making his face tense up, or maybe just the way his body tells him that it’s time to wake up.  
“hey,” he says, voice low and mellow at first, oozed with affection; then a bit louder, tapping sanghyuk on the shoulder.  
“wake up, sleepyhead.”  
“mmh,” sanghyuk’s lifts his head to look at him, eyes glued with sleep. his face is lightly creased by the pattern of the tiles, hair sticking to the corners of his mouth with drool.  
hakyeon chuckles. he feels almost bad that he woke him up, wishes he could’ve just carried him to bed instead, tucking him in with a little hug he would’ve never known about.  
but he knows that sanghyuk would’ve never wanted that, so he decides to silence that little pang of guilt in his chest.  
“hyung, ah… what time is it…?” sanghyuk uses his elbows as leverage, sitting himself up straight.  
“it’s almost 3 in the morning,” hakyeon tries to soften the blow by using his most casual tone; he isn’t sure it works.  
“crap, i can’t believe i fell asleep,” sanghyuk curses through his teeth, visibly upset. “i fucking blew this up.”  
“is it something important?”  
“yeah it’s… a graded assignment due in a few hours.” he looks like he’s about to cry. “i can never make it.”  
“you can.”  
“i can’t.” that’s when his tears start falling down, fists clenched in shame.  
“i’m gonna fail. not just this, everything.” his tears fall onto his lips and break into sobs, his whole body shaking, finally releasing what he’s been keeping inside for a long time.  
“i’m gonna fail at everything.”  
“you’re not.”  
hakyeon feels on the edge of tears as well. he knows he can’t let himself have that luxury, because he’s supposed to cheer sanghyuk up; because he’s supposed to be the steady, strong shoulder he can rely on. because he’d give up his soul and his body and his heart if it could make sanghyuk feel better - if it could make any of them feel better.  
and that’s why he can’t let himself cry.  
“you’re amazing. you can do this, and everything, and if you can’t,” he pauses, pressing a finger to sanghyuk’s cheek to wipe a tear away. “if you can’t, then i’m here for you.”  
“hyung…” sanghyuk has stopped crying, but he can read it in his eyes that he’s still shaken. that he feels bad and a burden and not enough, and hakyeon is gonna do his best to make him feel at ease.  
“you’re not a burden to me, and i’m sure the others feel the same way.” he says, flashing one of his bright, brightest smiles.  
he isn’t sure it works that well with his low sugar income and half an hour of sleep, but sanghyuk smiles back and that’s what really matters.  
“and if i have to stay up all night to help you, then you bet your ass i will!” he makes a face, pumping his fist into the air.  
“you sound so dumb when you’re swearing,” sanghyuk laughs, hearthy and clear like it’s supposed to be, and it makes hakyeon’s heart beat at a steadier pace.  
“shut up and come here.” he coos, arms open and welcoming, and sanghyuk doesn’t wait for him to say it again before he’s buried face first into his chest.  
“this is so gross,” he says, arms wrapped around hakyeon’s waist and hakyeon’s arms around him, not moving, not saying a word more.  
he’s letting himself feel small for once, comforted and cared for in ways that he probably feels stupid for wanting.  
hakyeon doesn’t say a word, just wraps his arms tighter around him and waits for him to pull away, to say that he’s okay again.  
and as the first rays of the sun start peeking from between the clouds, hakyeon knows that this is what he was born for.


End file.
